Shadow Adventure: Chaos in Time
by x se
Summary: Shadow and Vector attempt to leave the ARK using Chaos Control. However, Black Doom has one last trick up his sleeve, and activates a jewel of his own, disrupting the Chaos Control and sending Shadow and Vector to the past…
1. P: Chosen One

_Shadow Adventure: Chaos in Time  
Prologue: Chosen One  
_Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series.  
Note:** Spoilers** for one of the endings of Shadow the Hedgehog.

* * *

Prologue: Chosen One

"Am I what the humans call, 'The Evil One'?"

"So I'm just a research experiment gone horribly wrong?"

"… Shadow?" said Vector uncertainly, looking at the black and red-striped hedgehog in front of him. Vector looked behind them, at the fallen Black Doom, leader of the Black Arms that had been invading the earth.

"What?" asked Shadow, turning his head to look at the crocodile.

"Shouldn't we do something? Like… Tie him up?" asked Vector.

"Do you honestly think that will accomplish anything?" asked Shadow. Vector laughed weakly and scratched the back of his head.

"Nah…" Vector walked over to Shadow. "But really… You're not an experiment gone wrong, Shadow. You may have been born differently, but so what?"

Shadow was silent for a moment, closing his eyes and thinking.

"A good philosophy, but I am an experiment, a weapon, either way." replied Shadow. "I'll think about it though, as long as you don't bring it up again."

"Yeah yeah… So how do we get out of here? Sonic and the others went ahead to the comet to get rid of the rest of the Black Arms." stated Vector. Shadow turned to face Vector.

"But _we_ have the Chaos Emeralds." remarked Shadow, looking up at the seven legendary emeralds, which had been simply floating above the two. "Have you ever used them?"

"No. Knuckles has though." replied Vector. Shadow held his hand up, and the emeralds floating down to him.

"Lift up your hand, and they will grant you power." said Shadow. Vector did so, and the emeralds began swirling around both the hedgehog and the crocodile.

Shadow closed his eyes as he felt the power of the Chaos Emeralds enter him, but Vector was watching in amazement as he and Shadow went through the transformation. The black fur and Shadow changed, becoming pale yellow in color. Looking at his own skin, Vector discovered it was changing color as well, changing as fast as he felt the power entering his body.

Vector lowered his now dark yellow arm, staring in amazement.

"Now then… I think we've got enough power between both of us for a Chaos Control right down to the Earth…" Super Shadow closed his eyes, then snapped them open. "CHAOS…"

Only two yards away, Black Doom gave a weak chuckle and held up a black gem. It began to glow, giving off red light. At the top of the emerald was a dark red symbol, exactly like the shape of the necklace that hung from Black Doom's neck.

'Shadow… You disobeyed me… Now, your fate will lie in the hands of that Ultima Emerald…' thought Black Doom, grabbing the black emerald out of the air and throwing it towards the seven Chaos Emeralds, which had surrounded Super Shadow and Super Vector in nearly blinding gold light.

"… CONTROL!" finished Super Shadow. His eyes widened when a black and red emerald, one smaller than a Chaos Emerald, appeared in the center of the seven Chaos Emeralds. Super Shadow and Super Vector lost their Super forms, and could only watch as the black gem shot seven thin strings of energy at the Chaos Emeralds.

The Chaos Emeralds began glowing, then they changed. It looked as if a small black jewel was _inside_ the Emeralds, one in each. It gave off a red glow, and then the gold light surrounding them turned red.

"ULTIMA CONTROL!" yelled Black Doom, holding a jewel exactly the same as the one he tossed in his hand, except the symbol on the top was dark blue and it's glow was also dark blue.

"What's going on!" yelled Vector. However, his question was not answered. Instead, he and Shadow vanished and the only sound left in the computer room was Black Doom's echoing laughter, the owner of the laughter nowhere in sight.

-

Vector weakly opened his eyes and took a deep breath in. The air was clean and fresh. Far different from the thin, fake air on the ARK.

"You're awake." remarked a familiar voice. Vector looked up and saw Shadow, offering his hand no less. Vector knew that it really wouldn't help much, seeing as Vector was nearly twice Shadow's size, but he took it anyway.

"We're in Station Square." said Vector, looking around him in awe. The sky was cloudy. In fact, it looked like it was going to rain. "But it feels wrong somehow."

"I agree." replied Shadow, crossing his arms and sighing. Vector looked around, then spotted something across the street. He walked over to it, discovering it was a newspaper stand, but no one was manning it. Vector picked up one of the new newspapers from an untouched pile. Shadow stared when Vector dropped it in shock. "What is it?"

"Shadow…" started Vector. "I'm not sure how to say this, so I'll be blunt about it. We're in the past."

"…" Shadow walked over and took the newspaper from Vector's hands. "This is… Not right. How could the Chaos Control send us her-."

"Shadow! What about the Chaos Emeralds?" exclaimed Vector, wide eyed. "Black Doom threw that weird thing in and everything went wrong…"

"They're gone. Either someone took them or they've been scattered all over… " said Shadow thoughtfully. "Probably they've been scattered all over… Knowing my luck anyway. We could have ended up fifty years ago and stopped all of this from happening…"

Vector frowned.

"Even… You?" asked the detective crocodile.

"Probably." replied Shadow. There was a silence. A deafening silence.

Vector was unsure about how to deal with this new predicament. He was in the past. And he was with _Shadow_. Now while he considered Shadow a friend, thanks to recent happenings, Shadow was acting different. Even only minutes before Shadow and Vector had fought Black Doom, Shadow was his normal self. Now, Shadow really did believe he shouldn't exist-

The silence was interrupted by crashing sounds. Vector looked to the side and his eyes widened. Shadow frowned and looked at his reptilian friend.

"What?" asked the black hedgehog. Vector pointed.

"Look." said the crocodile.

Manholes were flying in the air, being pushed up by water. Shadow's eyes widened as water even began pouring out of buildings. This was a new kind of enemy. One that couldn't be beat, no matter how hard you tried. Shadow only had one thing to say, and it was something he never imagined he would.

"Run."

End Prologue


	2. 1: Escape from the City

Shadow Adventure: Chaos in Time  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog game series.

* * *

Chapter One: Escape From the City 

What Shadow the Hedgehog wouldn't give for a Chaos Emerald right then, as he and Vector the Crocodile were running for their lives from an insane amount of water that was coming from the sewers, the building, and even the sky.

"We have to speed up, we're going downhill now!" exclaimed Vector. Shadow scowled. It was true, in a few moments, the two would be going downhill. There was no way they could possibly survive. Unless…

Shadow looked ahead of them. Right before the leap, were two remained, unexploded manholes. It was almost too perfect. Shadow had a fleeting memory.

"Shadow, looks like there was a fork in the river of evil green goo! Hey, you went the wrong way!"

"Charmy, the disk is right there."

"But that way looked like a water slide!"

"Vector, as soon as you get to the manhole cover, stay on it!" yelled Shadow, activating the air shoes and speeding up to get to the manhole ahead of Vector, who was bug eyed.

"Are you NUTS?" yelled the crocodile, staying on the manhole cover nonetheless. He closed his eyes and waited to be consumed by the water as he heard a loud crash… Instead, he felt a flying feeling. Looking down, Vector realized he was in the air, on the manhole cover, and steadily heading down to the top of the surface of the flooding water.

"Hah!" Shadow soon joined Vector in the air, both manhole covers falling towards the water. "I hope you know how to _not_ fall off."

Vector didn't reply, as his manhole cover hit the water and he was trying to keep his balance, using his tail when he almost lost it. Shadow, meanwhile, was on his manhole cover and having no trouble at all. Of course, he had experience.

"So…" muttered Vector, having gotten himself positioned in a way so that he wouldn't fall off. "This is just great. I don't remember any floods like this… Well, except that one, but Knuckles told me that Super Sonic was there, and I don't see him so…"

Shadow had no response. He wasn't freed from the military base for another month from the time he was in now, he wouldn't know about anything from a past where he hadn't been released yet. To the outside world, he did not exist.

'… Could I stop Eggman from freeing me?' mused Shadow. He immediately disregarded the idea. 'No, if I did that, no one would fight the Biolizard, which would find it's way to life even if I wasn't there, and Super Sonic wouldn't be able to take down the Biolizard's second form without me even if he did beat it…'

"Shadow, watch where you're going!" yelled Vector, interrupting Shadow's thoughts. The black hedgehog looked up and nearly hit a streetlight post, but thanks to experience, he managed to barely dodge it. Shadow sighed in relief and Vector chuckled. "That was a close one Shadow! Be more careful!"

Just then, a golden… Something, flew past Shadow and Vector, not looking back. This caused the two to almost topple of their manhole covers, but at that moment another manhole cover landed in between them, which they both grabbed as the water began to slow.

"That… Was Super Sonic." said Vector breathlessly, looking back as the water lowered. Pieces of road and buildings were sticking out of the water in odd places, and the manhole cover Vector and Shadow were on was heading for some broken road.

"So this is that flood you were talking about?" asked Shadow, getting onto the broken road and shaking the water off him in one quick shiver, like dogs did. Vector just got out of the water and looked at his furry companion.

"Yeah… Which means the Chaos Emeralds are probably nearby…" murmured Vector.

"Don't forget, those won't be _our_ Chaos Emeralds." replied Shadow darkly. "_Our_ Chaos Emeralds were tainted by that other emerald Black Doom threw into the Chaos Control."

"Oh… Right." replied Vector, looking in the distance, over the water, where some sort of giant form of water was battling Super Sonic. But something odd was happening. "Shadow, we should get out of here."

"Why?" asked the black hedgehog, looking in the direction Vector was looking in. He didn't see anything wrong.

And then the tentacles came. Hundreds of them, of the same liquid that the creature facing Super Sonic was made of. They began flapping around, hitting the remaining buildings and causing destruction. As Vector turned to look behind him, a tentacle shot up from underneath the ground, directly under Shadow.

"Shadow!" exclaimed Vector, eyes wide as Shadow was flung into the air and began falling into the water, when another tentacle hit him, throwing him uphill, towards the monster and Super Sonic. Vector dove into the water and began swimming.

_**---**_

A lone figure ran as if it's life depended on it. Well, it's life _did_ depend on running right now. It ran down the sidewalk of Night Babylon, to be exact, regretting it had ever stepped foot inside the wretched city.

'How did this happen?' the figure yelled inwardly. 'I was just looking for Ray and…'

He looked in both directions.

"Ray? Where are you?" he called. No response. And then, the flashing. Bright lights, bright RED lights, coming from an alley. He went to check it out, and there was a small asteroid, and out of it, a red and black creature came.

"Scout13 has arrived." the red and black creature said into some kind of device.

"Good. Find a specimen and kill it." replied a voice, one coming from the device. "As it dies, use the Ultima Emerald."

"Of course, Lord Doom." replied the red and black creature, putting the device inside the comet and looking up, meeting eyes with him. "Well, this will be easy."

"W-Wait…!" he spluttered. "Hold on a second!"

"No. I don't think I will." the red and black creature laughed, a truly sickening sound, before pulling out a weapon. "You hold still now."

And he ran.

"There you are!" yelled the red and black creature. The figure looked back from his thoughts and ducked, barely avoiding a blast from the gun.

And then he kept on running. He even moved off the sidewalk, in hopes of a car crashing into his pursuer. But it was pouring all over, and he was running out of places to run. But Mighty the Armadillo had no plans of giving up.

_**---**_

Shadow coughed as he stared at the sky. He had been drifting in the water for a good two hours now. His arms and legs had managed to get caught in some kind of plant, a tree with thousands of long thin branches. He had seen them before, but they had never caused him remotely as much trouble as this one had.

"At least I'm not drowning." muttered Shadow sarcastically, glaring up at the sky. Looking a little lower, he saw the battle, coming to a close. The monster that Super Sonic had been fighting was finally giving in, but Super Sonic was just fine. Shadow knew the blue-turned-gold hedgehog only had the Chaos Emeralds to thank for that.

But what now? Were he and Vector simply going to hide themselves until the time came when their selves of this time would go back in time, and they would take their place? While that made sense, it also seemed much too easy…

"Shadow…"

Shadow blinked and looked around. That voice… Black Doom… But was he here? No, impossible…

"Soon Shadow… Soon…"

It was Black Doom. But it didn't sound like he was talking to him, to someone else maybe? But there were no other Shadows… Well, there were, but they were poorly made robots that couldn't really do anything besides shoot missiles.

"… Soul… Power… Ultima…"

Shadow wasn't understanding what was being said anymore, and soon the voice trailed off into incoherent mumblings, the likes of which he had never heard of. An alien language perhaps?

"Shadow! Shadow!" Shadow rose his head slightly and saw Vector, swimming towards him. Shadow tried to move, but unfortunately, he couldn't still. He only needed to wait a few more minutes, and then he'd be out of this damned tree.

The monster collapsed and it's body, it's _liquid_ body, exploded. Liquid flew everywhere, like the flood was starting all over, except instead of ground, was more water. Shadow stared as he felt one of his arms become free, then the other. But before Vector could free his legs, the water crashed on top of them.

**_---_**

Shadow opened his eyes and almost took a breath in. However, he realized it would be suicide, as he was underwater. His legs were still caught, and in all honesty, things were _really_ starting to look hopeless. Vector should be fine at least, but knowing the crocodile, he was probably trying to find a way down to Shadow.

Then something drifted by Shadow that would have made his jaw drop. Somehow, the red Chaos Emerald of this time had been flooded from where it was and right below Shadow's foot. It was so close, so very close…

Swimming now, Shadow used as much of his leftover energy as he could. Just to touch the emerald, and his life would be saved. All he had to do was grab it, and he realized his lungs were starting to burn. He began kicking as he continued to lower, and with one last push his legs came free and he grasped the Emerald.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

_End Chapter_


End file.
